vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MoonlightSelenia
Welcome Hi, welcome to VongolaXI Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MoonlightSelenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shin18 (Talk) 10:39, March 18, 2011 Still don't know how to put you as admin *A* 12:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Neither do I OTLZZZZZ You iz awesoome THANK YOU!!! 8'D WHAT in the world is that for? orz Shin18 01:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Kanade-mun!! *hug* How exactly this things work? I'm confused already... T^T What? Who is this? o_o one of the muns of Reborn! Awards, the undefeatable fangirl 09:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes I am. T^T .Fia Yo~ 8D |C One confused little bugger. 10:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) -koff- ...Erm, I also kinda wanted to say... Renzo-kun's been dying to rp with Gabrielle. . _ .; x//DD -shot'd- Kanade-mun, can I ask you for a favour? Can you get the rest of the box weapon templates from Reborn wiki? Sorry to bother you. :O ... From a crazy megane. 20:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ... whoa. Wait a second here lol xD;; To Shika-mun: Feel free to ask anything~ xD; also, sure! Do you want to wait until we wrap up the Revenge of Millefiore arc, or we'll make a new thread? We can use the Halloween event as a chance to jump the two in to the story too~ To Akira-mun: sure thing! ^^ one of the muns of Reborn! Awards, the undefeatable fangirl 07:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm~ I wouldn't mind either one actually~ xD Buuut, we also have a choice of doing one where their still in Italy? o-o -shot'd- Zeh Lord.~ 12:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) We do? o.o Well, feel free to make a thread and inform me so I'll jump in. Though... I might not be able to reply quickly because my laptop is still broken x_x;; one of the muns of Reborn! Awards, the undefeatable fangirl 08:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) xw x" It's just a thought. And all righty~ xD I'll start one soon, but perhaps also at a better time. /school'sinmywayffff- Zeh Lord.~ 08:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Pfft xD if we do, we might be able to make contacts with those who are still in Italy, like Leah... wait, does she still in Italy, or has she returned to Namimori? :|a Yeah, school life is kinda hectic nowadays... but October will be filled with mid-term test for me... I think e_e MoonlightSelenia, the undefeatable fangirl. (talk) 08:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) xDDD Yus, last time I heard, Leah was still in Italy~ So I don't think she went back to Nami yet. Shika already did his time in Italy (ROFL, he sounds like a total Juvie |D ). X-x Agreed. O-o Wao mid-terms, really? Awwwz. Hmm... well then~ I could just start one sooner instead~ Though do I post it on LJ? or the Forum? o-o;;; Or start some google docs. xDDD ? -is slightly nocturnal nowadays and has no trouble coming on ROFL- Zeh Lord.~ 15:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) XD Eh, my laptop is back now, so I might be able to go online more frequent. It's your choice~ but I don't know if we can RP in the forum o_o GDocs, though... well, with this suck connections of mine, I might not be able to open GDocs at all >_>||| MoonlightSelenia, the undefeatable fangirl. (talk) 13:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear! 8D xD And yeah, i figured~ Just wanted to make sure. xP -ahem- Aw, okay, so I may as well just post it up on comm? >w> It's about time people start roleplaying after this long....long inactivity. So for now, since the both of them are still in Italy with their Papa, that'll be the setting x'DDD Oh and btw, I think Kanade's Interview ish up~ x3 Zeh Lord.~ 17:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! But I don't know if Shin-mun allow us to? Maybe some OOC RP, in the OOC sub-forum? :p I saw, and I replied to both threads. Pft, it's been awhile since I log on their accounts, I almost forgot their pass *shot and whipped for being a bad mun* MoonlightSelenia, the undefeatable fangirl. (talk) 02:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) xDD Lol, we could. For now, it's also ok to just slowly get back on our feet with rping..~ Aw'right~ Ah - well, atleast your password isn't the same for almost practically all your accounts.... 8| I am a very smart kid. -nods with undeserved self satisfaction /snipe'd- Zeh Lord.~ 03:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's been awhile since the last time I'm RPing in LJ >_>;; ... wait, how did you know that my password 'isn't the same for almost practically all of' my accounts? *suspicious stares* MoonlightSelenia, the undefeatable fangirl. (talk) 08:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ditto for me. 8| ...~ 8| Because it wouldn't really be that hard to forget.~ -griiin- Zeh Lord.~ 09:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ........ ah. Pft, well~ I usually use one pass for a few accounts, but there are few, so... >_>;; Anyway, I noticed that there is a thread from Leah, in Cavallone mansion. You want to reply first? MoonlightSelenia, the undefeatable fangirl. (talk) 10:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) xDDDDD Ah well, that isn't too bad~ For me, I get too lazy on thinking up of a new one i'd remember... Bv ouo Got mine done~ xDDD Zeh Lord.~ 11:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC)